


In the Darkness

by TVDramaQueen



Series: There's Only 2 Ways Out Of Here [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Insomnia, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Sick Fic, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Thunderstorms, Video Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories from the darkness of the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Can't Rain Forever

James doesn’t like thunderstorms, hasn’t since he was a kid. He doesn’t usually like tell people about it but in this case he sort of has to. Usually in his past relationships that he’s allowed himself to reveal his secret they haven’t been the sweetest about it. Usually it evolves a lot of teasing.

It’s just the loud crack of lightning and the booming of thunder really gets under his skin. When he was growing up he used to hide in the bathroom beside the toilet like a dog or something, but mostly because he was worried he might throw up. Now he tries to hide it, just pulling the covers over his head. It never works and he generally ends up whimpering in fear and trying to hide under his bed.

This times different though.

He and Bruce have been dating for about 3 months now, finally confessing their feelings for each other after years of crushing on each other. He hears Adam say something about a storm tonight and how excited he is, making James physically shiver at his desk. Bruce notices this because he’s super sweet and an awesome boyfriend who watches his every movement all day and picks up on when James is worried or upset. He pulls James aside at lunch and asks him if he’s okay and James kind of just breaks down and tells him everything about his stupid fear.

The sweetest part is that Bruce doesn’t seem to care. He hugs James and tells him it’s okay to be afraid of some stuff and even asks James if he wants Bruce to stay at his place tonight. It makes James feel really special and of course he agrees. Bruce brings over chipotle and James brings up Netflix on his computer and the two spend the night cuddling in bed snacking and watching movies.

James doesn’t even notice when the rain starts, to devoted in laughing at some statement Bruce had made. He can’t even remember the last time he had felt so comfortable with another person like he is with Bruce.

He does catch on when the lightning starts but Bruce distracts his pretty easily with kissing, and the loud he gets the more into it they get and soon enough their both naked and panting and James has totally forgotten about the storm.

When their done lying sedated beside each other James notices the rains slowly coming to an end. He sighs in relief and rolls over to Bruce, wrapping an arm around his middle and resting his head on his chest, murmuring a sweet ‘thank you’. After that James doesn’t get so upset about the storms anymore.


	2. Sweet Dreams

“When’s the last time you actually slept?”

Adam shrugs, not really understanding why Lawrence is so upset right now. So Adam has trouble sleeping, he always has. He can’t sleep through a whole night it’s never affected him before. It still wouldn’t be affecting him but since Lawrence started spending the night more often he’s picked up on the fact that Adam’s awake every morning before him, every time he gets up in the night to use the bathroom or get a drink, and is still awake usually when he’s drifting off. Lawrence had to bring it up, because Adam’s his boyfriend now and it’s concerning him.

“I sleep Lawrence, just not that much. Like I go to bed for like 3 hours, wake up and then fall asleep again every other hour until I have to get up. It’s not like I’m pulling all nighters every night or something.”

“You should be getting way more sleep then that Adam.” Lawrence tells him, like Adam hasn’t heard that 1000 times.

After that Adam kind of brushes it off and goes back to work, ignoring the fact that Lawrence keeps asking everyone else how many hours they sleep each night, comparing it to Adam’s amount. Frankly it’s helping Adam’s case more than Lawrence’s when Spoole and James both say they only sleep 4-5 hours and Matt saying he might get 6.

Adam thinks he’s dropped it then because he doesn’t bring it up for the rest of the week until Friday when they go out for dinner and Adam’s yawns as Lawrence is calculating the split for the check. He rolls his eyes when Lawrence gives him some concerning look.

“What? It’s late I’m a little sleepy.”

“Are you going to actually go to bed when I drop you off?”

“I don’t know I might play Dark Souls or GTA for awhile. I don’t like going to bed early.”

“It’s like 11!”

“I know I usually try to go to sleep around 1. It’s nice and dark and quiet then. Even though that usually doesn’t help at all.”

Lawrence groans but moves on back to the check.

When they pull up at Adam’s he leans over to give Lawrence a kiss on the cheek and say goodnight and Lawrence stops him.

“What now?”

“Would it help if I spent the night? Or does that make it worse?”

“No babe it doesn’t make it worse. I like having you there anyways. When you fall asleep your heartbeat kind of helps put me to sleep.” Adam says, telling the last part to his lap instead of looking at Lawrence, obviously a little embraced about it.

“Well then I might as well sleep over. I rather you get a good night’s sleep instead of you staying up all night playing video games and burning your eyes out of your face.”

Adam laughs at that and the two exit the car and head up to Adam’s place.

Lawrence passes out pretty quickly, having been up since 6am. Adam of course is still awake when he closes his eyes but this time some things different. When Lawrence wakes up at 9 Adam’s fast asleep, snoring like an angel wrapped all around Lawrence. He smiles big and bright at the sight, usually Adam’s awake before him so he had never noticed how much of a cuddler he was.

After that night Lawrence makes his nightly visits more frequent. Going home until around 9pm and then driving over to Adam’s to sleep at night. Adam seems to be sleep more, going by that fact that when Lawrence wakes up in the night to pee Adam’s snoring softly away under the crook of his arm. Adam may not acknowledge it but the circles under his eyes have definitely disappeared and Lawrence takes full credit for it.


	3. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Every since they had their daughter Michael and Gavin had been getting shit for sleep. Even if Michael agreed to do nights with Taylor every time her cry comes over the baby monitor it wakes Gavin as well and he can’t get himself back to sleep until Michael’s back in the bed and he knows why his baby girl was crying.

They never have time to take naps either, to busy during work and when they get home they want to see their baby a little bit before they go to bed. Gavin remembers the doctors all telling him you’re supposed to sleep when the baby sleeps but who the hell’s going to clean the house then.

Once Taylor starts to get a little bigger though her night crying fits start to cease. Unfortunately that doesn’t help Gavin’s sleeping situation.

Michael wakes up at 3 am to Gavin getting out of bed, confused since there’s no crying and he’s not heading towards the bathroom.

“Gav where ya going bud?”

“Gonna go check on Taylor.” He mumbles to Michael, voice full of sleep.

“Gav she’s fine.”

“Just gonna check be right back.”

Then the next night again he wakes up, this time to hear the actual baby crying but instead of through the monitor in the kitchen, with Gavin.

“Gavin what the hell?” He says when he stumbles into the kitchen to find Gavin making her a bottle.

“I haven’t fed her since 8 Michael she’s hungry.”

“She wasn’t even crying.”

“But if I don’t feed her now she would have been crying.”

Michael groans and goes back to bed, letting Gavin torture himself with his over nurturing behavior towards their daughter.

By the second week however Michael can’t take it anymore. Every night when they could be sleeping he feels Gavin get out of the bed to check on Taylor even though they both know if something was wrong she would be wailing over the monitor like she had been before.

Michael decides the best way to get Gavin over his issue with letting their baby sleep is to bring her into the bed. Even if it’s just till Gavin falls asleep. Then he’ll put her down so Gavin knows she’s fine and maybe it’ll keep him from worrying so much.

He starts that Tuesday after work when Gavin’s lying in bed watching a rerun of some weird British show he and Dan ponder from time to time he goes and grabs Taylor from where she’s lying in the crib. He then brings her into bed and lies down beside Gavin and preaches Taylor so he and she are chest to chest.

“Why look who decided to join us.” Gavin says giving Taylor a kiss on her head before snuggling a bit close to Michael. The two continue to watch, talking quietly and spending some time with their daughter. After awhile Gavin starts to yawn and his eyes start blinking more than normal and when Michael sees its 10pm he knows why.

“Go to sleep Gav you look tired.”

“Yeah but I should go put Taylor back to bed.”

“Gav it’s fine I’ll do it. She’s fine now get some freaking sleep.”

Gavin doesn’t need to be told twice after that, closing his eyes and letting the TV put him to sleep.

Michael get’s up once he’s sure Gavin’s passed out and puts Taylor back to bed. Before he leaves her he says “Now don’t you be bothering me and daddy tonight I finally got him to sleep.” And then turns around and heads back to bed with his amazing husband.


	4. We Should Probably Cuddle Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do people have any requests for RT, AH or FH fics? Hit me up in he comments or on tumblr @ sakusleanne or @ gavinvavin

“You’re still at work?” Blaine whines into the phone. This was the third night this week Cole hadn’t come home, staying at work to edit late and then passing out in one of the bunk beds. Blaine was sick of it. He wanted to cuddle with his freaking boyfriend and for the supper’s he made every night to be appreciated.

“I know I still got the Patch to edit and then fix an audio cut on last week’s video podcast before it’s put on youtube. I’m just going to have to spend the night again sorry babe.”

Blaine told him it was fine, like always, and told him he’d see him tomorrow before saying goodnight and hanging up. He wasn’t fine though. He wanted to actually see Cole for once. The only time they’ve had together being work related of late. Why can’t the damn company hire more freaking interns?

He goes to bed, alone, again. Not before sending Aaron and Josh hundreds of texts about how mad he is at Cole with lots of angry emoji’s. God when did he become one of these boyfriends.

In the morning he surprises Cole with coffee that he knows is always appreciated by the way Cole gives him a big kiss and a thank you before Blaine being summoned by Chris and Brandon.

He has an idea this time, so that when he goes to pick up Cole and he says he’s staying late he can’t.

He sees Cole opening another edit and gets up to start his master plan.

“Babe it’s already 5:30 I think I’m going to pack it in. You ready?”

“No I think I’m going to have to stay another hour or so. Burnie says he wants me to help clean up from on the spot. Apparently Meg and Lindsay made quite a mess this time.”

Blaine shakes his head “No your coming home with me. Burnie can get one of the other idiots to do it. You haven’t been at home in 4 days. Grab your stuff come on.”

“Well I also go to finish this edit for tomorrow Free Play, mind explaining how I’ll get that done at home?”

“You can use my laptop; I got all the same software. Get your stuff you’re not getting out of this.”

Cole rolls his eyes smiling before grabbing his sweater and bag and following Blaine out; explain to Burnie that he can’t help out because Blaine’s holding him hostage.

Once they get home Blaine makes supper while he hears Cole go back to work on his laptop. It’s better than nothing he thinks to himself.

After supper, that Blaine spends talking to no one because Cole works all through eating; he washes their plates and decides enough’s enough and that Cole needs some freaking sleep.

“Get up bed time.” He says noticing it’s still probably a little early for sleep but at least he can get some extra cuddle time that he hasn’t had in weeks.

“Not done yet.”

“Oh my god.” Blaine groans turning around and going to bed himself.

He just lies there in the dark at first, because he isn’t tired but he’s proving, well something. Then after about 10 minutes he gives up and grabs his phone off the charger and starts playing flappy bird, still trying to beat Kovic’s score. He ends up switching to watching stuff on youtube after about 20 minutes and then kind of just drifts off. But suddenly he feels the other side of the bed dip down and when he opens his eyes again Cole’s crawling in next to him, laptop in hand.

“Sorry.” He says leaning down to place a kiss on Blaine head. “I’m still not done, but I thought this might help.”

“It does.” Blaine says reaching over and wrapping himself all around Cole and sleepily watching him edit until his eyes close. Better than nothing he thinks as he drifts off to dream land.


	5. Love > Distance

Aaron absolutely hates when Chris goes out of town. He always feels so lonely, even though Chris texts him all through the day, snapchats him anything he’s doing, tries to keep as much contact as possible. He knows what Aaron’s like, plus Josh is an asshole and the last time Chris was gone he told him how annoying and whiney Aaron was about him being gone.

He’s just used to being attached to his side all the time. Not that he likes being known for that it’s just what his life is. Everything he’s involved in has to do with Chris in some way. Their best friends/fiancé’s they should be spending lots of their time together.

The worst part though is at night when Aaron has to go back to the house and it’s empty and sad and dark and he rather just sleep at the office under Brandon’s desk.

He makes dinner for himself and watches letterman reruns and texts Chris about how boring their house is and how they should buy more stuff and Chris tells him how LA is and asks about the Lazar team editing. After a few more texts Chris tells him he’s going to sleep and that makes Aaron dread life even a little more.

Sleeping without Chris is the worse. It’s not just Chris, Aaron just likes having someone else in his bed. He should have asked Josh but he’s just such an asshole.

Chris is a super huge cuddler, always spooning up behind Aaron while their sleeping or pulling Aaron into his side and letting him rest his head on his chest. Aaron’s just used to it by now; they’ve been dating almost 2 years and sleeping in the same bed every night for 9 months now.

He looks into the dark bedroom and sighs before switching on the light and changing for bed. After he’s changed he crawls under the sheets and sighs loudly again, tossing and turning unable to get comfortable. He’s just about to give up and go grab his phone from wear he left it in his jeans when he hears it vibrate itself.

It’s a facetime, from Chris.

“I thought you were going to bed?” He asks once the calls connected.

“I was going to but... It’s kind of hard sleeping here, miss you.”

Aaron flushes and smiles back at him, climbing back into bed “Miss you too. I actually considered asking Josh to come over and sleep in the bed so I wasn’t so lonely.”

Chris ruptures into laughter “Oh god, I wouldn’t have heard the end of that for a long time.”

“Hey it’s better the Blaine or Brandon!”

Chris laughs again. “Maybe I’ll just go grab Matt to cuddle with. He’d probably fire me though.”

“You’d make a pretty good’ on the streets’ man in my opinion.”

“Oh yeah? You got a thing for homeless guys?”

The two spend almost an hour going back and forth like that, just enjoying each other’s company even though their miles away. Eventually Aaron sees what time it is on the alarm clock next to the bed and sighs knowing he should probably go to sleep, it almost being 1 am and he and Brandon shooting special effects stuff early that next morning.

“Do you want me to stay on the line till you fall asleep?” Chris asks when Aaron voice’s his sleepiness.

“Yeah, that’d be really nice.” Aaron tells him through a yawn.

So Chris quietly tells him all about his flight to LA until Aaron’s eye’s drift shut and then hangs up the call leaving a message for Aaron when he wakes up tell him he loves him and he’ll call him again tomorrow night if it helps.

Chris definitely keeps that promise the whole time he’s out there.


	6. My Nightmares Are About Losing You

Ever since they started dating Geoff’s noticed Ryan’s weird sleeping habits. Don’t get Geoff wrong, he isn’t the smoothest sleepier ever himself but Ryan’s are a little different. He always seems upset when they go to bed, like he would rather just pull an all nighter’ every night even when they go to work the next day. Secondly he always double checks on his kids and even Millie before they go to bed, like something happened in that hour since they had been put down the first time. Thirdly while their sleep he seems to move around a lot. Geoff’s a pretty light sleeper so he feels it all the time, he never says anything though because he hates to start things with Ryan, knows that’s what drove his first marriage apart and doesn’t want their relationship to end the same way.

He tries his best to sleep through these problems but then it starts getting worse. One night Geoff wakes up to Ryan holding onto his side like he was about to drown and Geoff was his oxygen. Geoff was so close to shaking him awake to see what the hell was wrong when Ryan started whimpering and looking like he was about to cry.

“Ryan?” Geoff whispers into Ryan’s ear, hoping not to wake him too abruptly. Instead though Ryan loosens his grips and seems to look a little less frighten, leaving Geoff even more confused and worried about his boyfriend.

The next night he wakes up again to Ryan kicking at his side and squeezing his ribs and burying his face into Geoff’s chest.

“Ryan, wake up.” Geoff says shaking him slightly, waking Ryan up a lot quicker than he had expected to. Ryan kind of jumps when he opens his eyes, looking a lot more scared then he had the night before.

“You okay?”

“Oh, uh yeah I’m fine...”

“You sure about that? You almost just broke my ribs babe.”

Ryan sits up and looks down at the comforter, twisting it between his fingers.

“I just get nightmares sometimes, it’s not a big deal don’t make it one.”

“You get nightmares? Of all people you are the last person I would expect to be afraid of something as little as that.”

“Shut up they can be really realistic!”

“About what?”

“What?”

“What are they about that’s so realistic?” Geoff asks “Gavin told me talking about nightmares makes it easier to deal with so were going to talk about this no matter if you like it or not.”

“Well sometimes it’s about like my ex wife running away with the kids or something happening to my job and me having to move back to Georgia or something happening to you.” Ryan tells him, still trying not to make much eye contact. “They can be really stressful sometimes because there so close to reality that you think it might happen in real life you know?”

Geoff nods and grabs Ryan’s hand in his own placing a kiss to it “Did that make you feel better? Telling me about it.”

“I guess. I mean now when I’m squeezing you to death in my sleep you won’t be so worried.” Ryan jokes

“I’m serious though, if they ever get to much you tell me okay?”

Ryan nods and leans down to kiss Geoff on the lips “Thanks.” He says lying back down beside him. Geoff spoons up behind him and squeezes him tight. From that night on any nightmare’s Ryan has he wakes Geoff up to be comforted by. And it always helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do the Ray/Joel part tomorrow and maybe Miles/Kerry if I get time! If you want any other couples let me know! I'm considering maybe Jordan/Brandon or Jeremy/Matt or Jon and somebody (Burnie maybe?). Let me know what you think or like!


	7. Take Care Of Me

Miles coughs again and Kerry sighs, rolling over to make sure Miles isn’t choking to death. This isn’t the first time during their relationship Miles has been sick, the man frequently picking up illness from others at the office. This time it’s Gilby to blame, coughing and sneezing far too much near Miles desk and now the poor guys wheezing so loud Kerry can’t get an inch of sleep.

Once Kerry get’s Miles breathing again he crawls out of bed to go refill his glass of water, listening to his poor boyfriends sniffles as he leaves the room to the bathroom.

When he returns Miles is attempting to reach for the Kleenex box beside the bed but can’t without rolling over and knowing too much movement is going to make him cough again. Kerry snorts watching as he wails his arm towards the bedside table and failing to get the box any closer. Kerry gives in of course and slides it close enough to his hand before helping Miles sit up and handing him his water and then watching him blow his nose painfully.

“When was the last time you took your medicine? 10? I think you can take some more.”

“Yeah okay.” Miles wheezes out, voice rough from coughing all day.

Kerry get’s up again and goes to grab the cough medicine and pours some into the cap for Miles to drink. He slurps it up and then gags pretty quickly after at the awful taste and then leans back down to his pillows.

“You’re going back to sleep?” Kerry asks, slightly hopeful it’s a yes though he knows Miles next coughing fit will awake him soon again. Miles nods and slides back down to sleeping position and awaits Kerry return to bed.

Once their settled and Miles breathing has evened out Kerry can’t fall back asleep. He feels bad but he’s generally blaming it on the fact that every time Miles breathes it’s like the loudest sound because of how stuffed up he is. Kerry doesn’t want to complain but he’d really like more than a few hours of sleep. He could go to the guest room but he knows Miles and he’ll wake up and be pissed at him for abandoning him in his time of need.

He sighs and tries his best to block out the sound with his own thoughts but it’s to no help. He rolls other and tries to smoother himself with the pillow but it doesn’t do much either other then give Kerry some nasty bed head. He doesn’t know what else to do and it’s almost 2 am and he wants sleep.

He’s just about to give up and go to the guest room when he feels Miles shift and then looks down to see him drop Kerry’s head phones on his chest and then rolls back over and starts snoring again. Kerry’s kind of in shock, that somehow Miles even in his sickness knew what he wanted or needed. He smiles and leans over to kiss Miles on the forehead not wanting to get sick himself and then rolls back over to turn on his music.

When he wakes up in the morning and pulls out his head phones he’s thankful as ever when Miles snores have gotten even louder. He laughs to himself before getting up to go get his meds ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll finish the Ray/Joel part tonight!


	8. I'm Scared

Joel didn’t notice it at first. It wasn’t until the 4th or 5th time he spent the night at Ray’s that he noticed the little light in the closet.

At first he thought maybe it was Ray’s phone lighting up with an alert or notification but why would it stay on this long? Then he thought maybe he left on his laptop but realized Ray didn’t use one. He left it though because Ray’s a cuddly fuck and if Joel moved an inch to go turn whatever it was off he will for sure wake Ray.

He forgets the next time he’s over there and again as he goes to close his eyes notices the lights still on in his closest. He’s this close to getting up and seeing what it is when Ray rolls over and settles himself on top on Joel again, trapping him from going to see this disturbance.

The next night when Ray’s in the bathroom brushing his teeth he remembers and sneakily gets out of the bed and peeks into the closet. It doesn’t seem like anything’s in there that could be lighting up at night however. It’s mostly Ray’s clothes, unfolded and half of it not even on the hangers and a few boxes filled with stuff that even after 3 years Ray has yet to unpack. He doesn’t really want to go digging around seeing as it isn’t even that big of a deal so he turns around and exits the closet unsatisfied.

It isn’t until a week or so later he actually finds out what it is.

Ray and he are spending a lazy Saturday night together playing shitty video games that Ray is way too good at and Joel is way too bad at when Ray asks if he’ll go grab his purple sweater from his closet. Joel, being the loving and caring boyfriend he is get’s up to go grab it for him. When he picks it off the hanger he drops it accidently and when he picks it up it shifts a pair of shorts and under said shorts he finds the light source.

It’s a purple light saver night light.

As Joel’s examining it he realizes that’s not the only thing lighting up the closet. As he shifted closer to see it another article of clothing shifted as well and a flashlight appears from underneath it.

“What the hell.” Joel whispers to himself, confused to why there are so many different lighting objects in the boy’s closet. Before he can continuing his investigation he hears Ray call out for him and has to head back to the living room before he finds out Joel found his little secret.

“Did you get lost in there or something?” Ray says with a smirk handing him his controller and taking the sweater from Joel. Joel just snorts and pretends he doesn’t know what Ray’s talking about, like he wasn’t gone that long.

Later that night when they’re about to go to sleep Joel notices the light in the closet seems darker. Oh shit he thinks, he must of accidently switched off the flashlight when he got up so fast when Ray had called him. He’s not the only one who’s noticed either, Ray looking confused at the closet before making up some excuse to go in there and then the light coming back on immediately.

“You know,” Joel says when Ray comes out “You could have just told me about that.”

“Well maybe I didn’t want to tell you. It’s not like it’s something to brag about when you’re 26 and you’re still afraid of the dark.”

“It’s not that big of a deal Ray.” Joel tells him “I might actually have a better solution for you.”

Ray gives him a curious look before crawling back into bed “I’m listening.”

Joel get’s up and walks into the adjoining bathroom and switches on the light before closing the door part way and crawling back into his side of the bed. “This way the light actually closer to you and not so close to me, plus it saves you some batteries.”

Ray hums lying back down beside Joel and hugging his side in appreciation “Thanks. Do you want to go turn off the light in the closet?”

Joel looks over and then back down at Ray “That’s so far and you’re so warm and this bed is so comfy I think I’ll just stay put.”

Ray laughs “Okay you lazy fucker.” Before the two drift off into sleep land.

**Author's Note:**

> I will have this finished this week hopefully!


End file.
